A Trip To Remember
by Krizz
Summary: Discontinued until further notice. As of 081230 I've made minor edits to the story due to FF changes. Still no plan to add chapters anytime soon.
1. C01: Birthday Suprises

081230 Author Note: I've discontinued this story, but I will be doing minor edits anyway. FF has changed several of their rules on what was allowed. My asterisks and other special characters have all vanished. This story still gets the occasional viewer, and I want to make it a little easier on them. I've also removed the author notes at the end of each chapter. Took out and added a couple lines here and there.

This chapter is more of a prologue, but, for the sake of laziness, I'm leaving it labeled as is. It's short (1,225) , but please bear with me. The next chapters increase in size (1,700 and 2,593 words respectively.

---------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Everyone should know what I'm supposed to put here. I don't own Ranma½ nor the characters involved.

/Actions/ ; "_Thoughts"_ ; "normal speech, as usual"

Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises

/splash/

"What the hell is going on here?!" A young beautiful red-head girl screamed out as she sat up in the early morning, already dripping wet. The fact that it was Saturday made it even worse. The girl looked up to see her father standing over her.

"RANMA! Do you know what today is?"

The girl just glared at the balding man. "It's too early. The sun hasn't even gotten up yet, why should I? Leave me alone, Old Man."

"Boy! Respect your father!" Genma lashed out with a kick that sent Ranma into the closet door. "I try to help you and this is what I get in return?"

"Help me? HELP ME? How? By making me change into a girl? By throwing me into a pit of cats? No, I don't think I owe you anything." Ranma punctuated her last remark with a punch that knocked Genma out the window and into the compound's wall. "_Of course I know what day it is... I could hardly forget... even if I did want to."_

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kasumi? I need a favor." Ranma looked over to the oldest Tendo sister from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Here's some water, Ranma." Kasumi smiled in her special way. The special way that made the day seem better no matter what was going on. Ranma gratefully took the kettle and poured it over his head welcoming the change.

"Thanks Kasumi, but that's not what I meant... " Ranma checked to make sure nobody was in range to hear. "Well... you, um... you know how today is Akane's birthday and all... " Kasumi simply smiled and nodded. "I ummm... I need you to get her into the park... but don't let her know it's because of me!" Ranma began to sweat as he hoped everything would go as planned.

"Why do you need me to do that?" Kasumi asked innocently.

"Well... uh... you'll find out, ok?"

"Of course Ranma, just behave yourself." Kasumi smiled and Ranma felt a wave of relief come over him.

Ranma began to walk out when he suddenly turned back around and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Kasumi, I also need you to give this to Mr. Tendo. Thanks again!" He handed her the paper and ran back up to his room.

Kasumi opened the paper and read it. Slowly, she put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my." When she put the note into her apron to give to her father later, she simply smiled. "_Well, it's about time."_

---------------------------------------------------------

Akane woke up pretty cheerful. She jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Everyone jumped up at once as she entered the room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thanks everyone!" She smiled and looked around the room at her family and friends. Kasumi. Nabiki. Father. Genma. Ra-Ranma? She looked around and didn't see him. "Where's Ranma?" Everyone looked around.

"I thought it was a little too quiet." Nabiki said as she looked around, trying to figure out where he was. "_What are you up to Ranma?"_

"Akane, why don't you go for your morning jog? I'm sure Ranma will be back by the time you get back. Oh, and would you stop by the park for me? I saw a nice patch of flowers that would look just beautiful in a vase for the table. I'm not sure what kind they are, but I'm sure you'll be able to find them." Akane started to object, but when she saw Kasumi smiling she couldn't help herself.

"Sure Kasumi. You're probably right." _"Where's Ranma? Did that jerk even remember it was my birthday?"_ Akane thought as she walked up the stairs to get changed. She sighed. _"Probably not..."_

---------------------------------------------------------

Ranma waited patiently in a tree at the park. He hoped Kasumi had managed to convince Akane to come out.

---------------------------------------------------------

Akane jogged into the park looking for the flowers Kasumi was talking about. _"I wish she hadn't been so vague. I really want to get back."_

Ranma was looking straight at Akane as she entered the park. _"Good. She's here, Kasumi didn't let me down. Not like I thought she would."_ Ranma couldn't help but smile. He made sure he was out of sight and then as Akane passed under the tree he dropped down. He landed lightly and grabbed Akane by the shoulder. Instinctively, she turned around and swung a fist at whoever her assailant was. She stared in shock as her fist was caught.

"R-Ranma? What's this all about? I don't have time to be messing around with you right now, Baka!" Akane look furious at Ranma. This got even worse when Ranma just smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Too slow, Tomboy."

"What?! RANMA!" Akane was about to pull her mallet out when Ranma just shook his head. This caused her to hesitate for a moment. "What?"

"First, you called me a baka first, so my insult is just in response to your own. Second, I meant that's why you didn't hit me"

"So, what does that have to do with anything? Do I look like I care right now?" Akane didn't at that moment. She noticed that she was too close to Ranma. Well, too close for her comfort anyway. Akane slightly blushed as she took a step back. Ranma just looked at her trying to figure out what was going on, as well as how he was going to word things.

"I'm going on a training trip."

"Good riddance. So what does that have to do with me?"

"I want you to go with me Akane."

"Why, Ranma?"

"You're slow, your technique is poor – even Kuno is a match for you right now." Akane's aura started to flare up immediately. Ranma simply shook his head. "I'm not trying to insult you like you think I am. Think about what I said. Ain't it true?"

Akane looked down at the ground. Her aura faded away. "Yeah, you're right Ranma..."

"Akane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound that harsh. But look at it this way..."

Ranma uncomfortably took a small step closer to Akane and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's nothing that can't be fixed. That's why I'm going to train you."

"But why Ranma? Why all of a sudden are you going to train me?"

"Happy birthday Akane," Ranma smiled as he saw Akane's green eyes brighten again.

-----------------------------

End Chapter 1

Up next - Chapter 2: "The Beginning"


	2. C02: The Beginning

Chapter 2: "The Beginning"

-------------------------------------------------

Akane was leaning patiently against the fence while she waited for Ranma. "_That baka better hurry... Still can't believe I'm letting him go through my stuff like this... but he's right... as usual... And I know he's just as tired of our parents pushing us together as I am..."_

----------------------

-A few moments earlier.-

Akane was fuming. There was no way she was going to let Ranma go through her stuff.

"Akane, you know as soon as they know about the training trip they're going to try and force us together. We'll be having ANOTHER wedding. Wasn't the last one bad enough for you?"

Akane thought back to the previous wedding. It had been a disaster. Nabiki inviting all of the other suitors / fiancées / whatever you want to call them. Akane was angry. But why? It wasn't like she wanted to marry that baka. Right? "You pervert! You honestly think I want to let you go through my stuff?" She was clearly avoiding talking about the wedding.

Ranma shrugged. "Do you want to go on this trip?" Akane simply nodded. "You know if they find out one of two things will happen. One, they'll keep us here and throw a wedding. Two, someone is bound to follow us and ruin the trip." Ranma smirked. "Besides, I've already taken care of everything. We just have to get your stuff and leave."

"What do you mean 'taken care of everything'?"

Ranma just avoided the question. "Well, are you going to let me get your stuff or not?" Akane sighed and nodded her head.

"You're still a pervert." Ranma simply rolled his eyes.

----------------------

Ranma silently leapt up to the roof. Once he made sure nobody else had noticed, he hung down outside Akane's window. As quietly as possible, he opened the window and swung in. He smiled as he noticed a picture of them from Christmas sitting on her desk. He had to pull himself away from Akane's soft green eyes that he was so prone to getting lost in. But of course, she didn't know that – as a matter of a fact, nobody else did. With a sigh, Ranma started to pack a bag for Akane for the trip. He felt like such a pervert when it came to... 'certain parts' of what she would need packed, but they _were _necessary.

Ranma tossed the pack over his shoulder and leapt out the window and over the fence to see Akane down the street where she was waiting. Akane nodded and took the pack from Ranma. Ranma picked his own pack up and the two set off for wherever it was Ranma was planning on them going.

---------------------------------------------------

Akane was starting to get tired. Well, can't really say starting to get tired. She was exhausted. Her side hurt. She had already lost track of time. "_How does he do it?" _she thought as she noticed Ranma was just barely breaking a sweat.

While her attention was on Ranma she didn't see a rock. Before she could hit the ground or catch herself, Ranma caught her. Once she was standing back up Ranma kept walking. "_Only a little farther Akane... hang in there…"_

They continued walking for what seemed like just under an hour when Ranma finally slowed down his pace. "There's a clearing up ahead. We'll use that as our camp." Ranma looked over at her. "You okay, Tomboy?"

Akane's aura flared up for a second and then went away. She was too tired to even mallet him at this point. "Baka. I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

Ranma simply shook his head and kept walking. "_Looks like this is going to be more difficult than I thought" _Ranma sighed and reminded himself why he was doing this. _I don't want to see her hurt. She needs all the training that she can get. After all, Shampoo and Ukyo are NOT going to be happy about this. This? Just what is this? Me training her? Or could there be more to this than even I planned? That kawaiikune tomboy? Well, she is kawaii when she smiles. What am I thinking! There's no way I – " _Ranma's thoughts were cut off before he could even finish.

"Hey Ranma, so why did you wait until now to finally take me serious and start training me?" Akane couldn't take it any longer she had to know. "I mean, why not earlier? Why not before we went through what we did?"

Ranma stopped walking. He had been trying not to remember about Saffron. He had to use the Art for more than self-defense – or even protecting the weak. Well, sort of. He was protecting Akane. But it went beyond simply defending her, he had to kill. He killed to keep her safe. It didn't really make a difference if Saffron would be reborn or not. He had killed him. No martial artist should ever have to use the Art to kill. "_At least, not an honorable one…"_

For a second, Akane regretted asking Ranma the question. She knew how much that had torn Ranma. Even if he denied saying it, she knew she heard him say those three words. The three words she had been waiting to hear for a long time. Ranma had told her that he loved her. If only the baka wouldn't keep denying that he said it. It hurt her that he waited until he though she was dead.

Ranma looked down at her. He looked right into her deep green eyes. "I know I should've trained you before. I'm... I'm s-s-sorry..." Ranma forced himself to look away and continue into the clearing.

Akane silently followed him. "_He apologized? I wonder what's going on with him..."_

-----------------------------------

The clearing wasn't huge, but then again it wasn't small. There was already an area that looked like it was for tents and a circle of rocks for a fire. Akane dropped her pack and sat on one of the logs sitting around the fire pit. She yawned. It was nearly dark and they had been walking nearly all day.

Ranma picked up Akane's pack and carried it closer to where the tents would be set up. After setting both of the packs down, he opened his and pulled out the two tents and started setting them up. Akane was startled at the speed that Ranma could set tents up.

"_Of course, I'm sure there's a Saotome School of Anything Goes Camping." _Akane couldn't help but grin at her thought.

Ranma was lost in thought. He knew he wanted to train Akane. He knew she should be the best out of his fiancées. The word was disgusting to him at this point. Being engaged isn't supposed to be like this. Even with arranged marriages, there is usually only one fiancée. Not 2. Not 3. Not however many that poor excuse for a pop had gotten him into.

How was he going to train her though? He knew she probably couldn't go through training at the same pace he did. Hmmm… What did she need work in most? She hits hard enough. That's for sure. She's slow though. Not to mention how mad she gets.

"_That's it!_ _First goal will be to get Akane to control her anger. Oh boy. This won't be fun."_

"Hey Tomboy!" Ranma shouted to Akane from beside the tent. Akane jerked up, her blue aura surrounding her.

"What do you want Baka?" Akane shouted back to him as she approached him, mallet in hand already.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to show you what I'd train you with first." Ranma stood in his relaxed stance as always.

"Oh, and what's that? Going to insult me? That's the training you're going to do?" Akane's aura grew.

Ranma simply shook his head. "Yep. You get angry too easy. You can't fight as well if you're angry."

Akane's aura disappeared as well as her mallet as she thought about what he said. "You fight angry all the time! How can you talk to me about being angry?"

"I get mad. I get determined. I DON'T get angry. There's a difference. Being angry clouds your judgment."

"Since when did the great baka know anything about judgment? Well I guess yours must be bad if you decided to train a slow tomboy like me!" Akane was starting to get angry again.

"Do you want me to train you or not?"

"Yeah, but you --"

"Then you're going to have to learn to control your anger. No more mallets." Ranma interrupted.

Akane looked down at the ground and nodded. "Hai – Hai Sensei"

Ranma nearly face faulted at her comment. "What's with the sensei stuff?"

"Well, you are teaching me, ne? I think it's only proper if I call you Sensei." Akane bowed slightly.

"Well then _Student_ ya hungry?"

Akane smiled and nodded again. "_Is he going to let me cook? I wonder..." _"Um, Sensei?" Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Can I cook dinner?"

Ranma started to sweat. "Um. Well. Ya see. Uh…" Ranma looked around desperately for something to get him out of having to eat Akane's tox – food. How could he expect her to stop being so angry if he couldn't stop insulting her and making her angry? "Ok, but on one condition."

Akane's eyes lit up. "_Is he actually going to let me cook? Wow. Who is he and what has he done with my Ran – Wait. MY Ranma? Why would I even think that? He hates me. But he is training me. Maybe this trip won't be pointless after all." _Akane nodded.

"You have to try the food first before I'll eat it. AND you have to follow the instructions word for word." Akane silently fumed at his words before nodding and walking off towards their bags.

Ranma let the breath out that he didn't realize he was holding. "_That went better than I thought." _Ranma decided now would be a good time to take a nap. Who knows? It could be his last. He inwardly winced as he thought of eating Akane's cooking.

End Chapter 2

Up next - Chapter 3: "And the Training Begins"


	3. C03: Many questions, few answers

Chapter 3: "Plenty of Questions, but not enough Answers."

-------------------------------------------

-Tendo Dojo-

Kasumi had just finished cleaning up the breakfast when Nabiki approached her. "Hey Sis, do you know where Ranma and Akane are?"

Kasumi did her classic 'hand-to-mouth-and-gasp-"Oh, my! I forgot!" And with that she hurried out of the kitchen to the dining area where Soun and Genma were already about to begin a game of Shogi. "Father, I was supposed to give this to you earlier. It's from Ranma. He told me to give it to you." Kasumi fished the note out from her apron and handed it to her father.

Sound peered down at the note and studied it carefully. He seemed to be taking an awful long time. He must've read it 20 times. On what was probably the 21st time he read it aloud.

_Mr. Tendo,_

_I have taken Akane on a training trip. I expect this information to stay within the household. I don't want to be interrupted. If ya want the Anything Goes School to be carried on correctly, you will understand how vital this training will be. Expect Akane to be a whole nother person when she gets back. If our training is interrupted then the Schools will never be joined. I hope I make myself clear. Tendo Nabiki, this includes you too. I ask that you do me this one favor (hopefully I wont be paying for it for the rest of my life) and stay out of this._

_Ranma_

_Ps. Don't flood the house just yet. I never said we were getting married. No surprise weddings when we get back or the engagement is off._

Nabiki had a look on her face like she had just been insulted. How could they think that she would sink that low? Wait. She would. She has. Oh, never mind. She returned to her normal Ice Queen look with a small smirk. "_I guess this once I can stay out of it. But it'll cost him. After all, I could make a fortune off of his other fiancés."_

After a few moments, Soun finally spoke up after what was probably the thousandth time of reading the note. "It's settled then." He was surprisingly calm. "Nobody is to speak a word of this to anybody else." He then turned to his good friend. "Genma, my friend, the schools will finally be joined! Let us celebrate!" He stopped yelling all of a sudden and continued in a whisper. "Discretely, of course!"

Genma and Soun both jumped up with a grin on their faces as they sprinted into the kitchen in search of their best bottle of sake. They would surely drown themselves in happiness that night, the next day, the day after that... Ok, ok. They'll probably keep going until months after they're finally married. Of course, if he had it his way, it would be the very next day. But he's patient enough to give them time to realize that they _have_ to get married. All in due time. All in due time.

-------------------------------------------------------

-Back to the young couple's camp (did i say young couple? I meant Ranma and Akane...)-

Ranma awoke to Akane's scream of frustration. True he could sleep through the loudest storms, but when it came to Akane, the smallest sniffle would wake him up. Why? No idea. Of course he couldnt-- or could he-- care about her _that_ much. Either way he woke up right away and looked over from the tree he had decided to sit against for a short nap.

Akane was staring at a plate of--of-- something. She apparently had a disgusted look on her face. She must've taken a bite of it. "_Poor Akane. She tries so hard. Maybe for once... just this once... I shouldn't insult her. That would probably help hre anger to. If I don't give her a reason to be angry, then she won't get angry. At least towards me."_

Ranma silently walked over to Akane. "Hey 'Kane" She had always loved his pet name for her. It seemed to her more than a nickname. "Is everything okay?"

Akane simply shook her head and continued to stare at the plate of – stuff. Yes, 'stuff' will have to do for lack of words otherwise.

"You tasted it?"

Akane nodded.

"Was it really that bad?"

Akane nodded.

"Mind if i try a bite?" "_What am I doing?"_

Akane looked up at him suddenly. She slowly shook her head. "No, I don't mind. But if I was you, I wouldn't."

Ranma simply gave his arrogant smirk and reached for the chopsticks to take a bite. "Whatever 'Kane"

Ranma seemed to chew on his bite of food for a while. His face turning different shades of various colors until he finally swallowed hard. "Hmm... One question. What instructions did you follow?"

"Instructions? I thought I would make something special for you... I'm sorry. I know it's horrible." Akane looked down at the ground.

Ranma was getting tired of this. He hated seeing her down like this. He smiled. Not his usual arrogant smirk. But it was a genuine, 100 percent, Ranma Saotome smile. "Thanks 'Kane. If it makes you feel better, you've cooked worse" Akane looked up at Ranma questioningly.

She searched his face and his eyes for some sign of what he was thinking. Had it been that bad? Had he lost his mind? Why was he thanking her?

"Thanks for trying. I know... I know that I've been a jerk about your cooking... How about... How about we work on that too while we're up here? Maybe by the time we get back I won't have to tie everyone down to eat your toxic-- I mean cooking." Akane actually giggled at his last remark.

"Toxic, eh? Well Sensei, I'll show you! By the time we leave I'll be able to cook you – AND everyone else," She quickly added on. "A meal good enough that you'll enjoy it."

"Ok, but how about in the mean time we get something to eat now? I'm starving. Let's cook up some ramen. It's a good start for you."

Akane smiled at his genuine concern. He seemed to be changing. Was he really? And Why?

--------------------------------------------

Akane sat back placing her bowl on the ground next to her and patted her stomach contentedly. "That was good Ranma."

"Hey. You helped too."

"I know. Thanks Ranma." Ranma just raised an eyebrow questionably. "Thanks for helping me and training me."

"Of-Of course Akane. Nothin' to it."

"Why?" Ranma stared at her blankly again. "Why did you choose to do all this now?"

Ranma let out a low sigh. "I really don't know. I just felt like it was something that needed to be done. Figured now would be the best time." Ranma punctuated this with a shrug and a yawn. "But right now, I think it's time for bed. Your pack is in your tent. Ya know where to find me." With that, Ranma disappeared into his tent.

Akane stood up and stretched. She looked around the campsite and let out a low laugh at the mess. "_Ranma. What a slob". _Akane picked up the bowls, plates, and all the other utensils they had used in their cooking.

---------------------------------------------

Akane peeked in Ranma's tent. He was fast asleep. Still wearing his favorite black pants but no shirt. She caught herself staring at his chest, rising and falling. "_The same Ranma Saotome that could move mountains, kill demi-gods, and beat any challenge; sleeping so peacefully." _Akane sighed at her thought. As she was about to close the flap and go to her own tent. A thought crossed her mind. _"What am I now, a pervert? But… __I don't think he would mind..."_ With that, Akane laid down next to him. She slowly inched her way towards him, fearful that she would wake him up and he would freak out. But, being the rock he is, he didn't stir at all. Eventually Akane managed to lay snuggled next to him with her hand in the center of his chest.

"_Ranma... Why can't it be like this more often? I wish you didnt act like you hate me. Things would be so better between us. What am I saying? Why do i care so much about this?" _Akane's thoughts were swirling. She couldn't figure out what to think. "_Does he love me? Heck, does he even like me? Do I--Do I care about him that much? Why? Why would i care that much about a person that does so much to me?" _Akane let out a low sigh. She had planned to get up and go back to her tent, but sleep caught up to her first. She never even saw the smile on his face.

----------------------------------------------

Ranma sat there motionless as Akane entered his tent. She thought he was asleep. Ranma heard her sigh and wanted to sit up and ask her what was wrong. He decided against it though. He wanted to see what she was going to do or if she would say something. "_I wonder what she's thinking. Don't understand why she would come into my tent. And she calls me a hentai.. Geez... That uncute – no... that's not true... She is cute. At least when she smiles she is." _Ranma nearly jumped when he felt her next to him. "_What the heck?" _He tried his best to remain calm and not freak. "_This- This doesn't seem like Akane. I wonder what's going on." _He didn't think he could take it anymore when she put her hand on his chest. For some reason though, this seemed to comfort him. "_I think this trip is going to be a trip to remember." _With that he smiled and let sleep finally take him.

---------------------------------------------

Akane woke up feeling especially warm. "_Wow... it must be hot outside for it to be this warm inside a tent." _At that moment, memories from the night before came pouring back to her. She opened her eyes in a hurry and saw Ranma looking at her with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Well, it's done with. Though I expect an explanation by the time we leave, okay? Until then, we can pretend it never happened." Akane nodded and sat up. "Now that that's settled, how bout some breakfast?"

Akane, oblivious to the subtle '_hentai' _that Ranma added as she was sitting up, readily agreed with him. "Sounds good. Is there a stream or something nearby that I can clean up in?"

"Well, yeah. But how are you supposed to help me cook breakfast if you aren't here?" Akane's face lit up.

"You-You want me to help you cook breakfast?"

"How else are you going to learn?"

"Well, after last night... I don't know… But-"

"Then that settles it. Would you like to go clean up before or after breakfast?"

Akane's stomach answered that question with a loud grumble. "I guess we should go ahead and eat."

--------------------------------------------------

Ranma sat back watching Akane very carefully, making sure that she didn't grab the wrong ingredient. He kept making sure she followed his instructions. After what seemed like forever, they finally finished breakfast.

Akane tried to hand a plate to Ranma but he simply shook his head. "Remember the deal?"

Akane nodded her head. She first used the chopsticks to taste the rice. She chewed for a moment. "Not bad." After this she moved on to the Miso Soup. "Wow, this is way better than I thought." Once she finished tasting it, she handed the plate to Ranma. Ranma tasted each item and nodded his approval after each one. That's when he began to inhale the food. "_Wow. It must be good for him to eat it like that. Maybe-Maybe I really can learn to cook."_

Ranma set his plate down and patted his stomach. "That was good 'Kane. Just don't get used to it. We'll probably be eating fish and rice the rest of the time we're here." Akane nodded. "Now, go ahead and get cleaned up." He pointed to a path she hadn't noticed before. "Just follow it down, it goes to a stream." He pointed a little to the right of the path. "Through those trees is a hot spring. I'll be there. Yell for me if you need anything." Akane nodded and, after grabbing her bath items, headed towards the stream.

-----------------------------------------------

Ranma lowered himself into the hot spring. "Ah, this feels so good." Ranma began to think back on some of the many incidents that he had went through. He began to realize that most of the things that he had been through had been for Akane. Most of the time, he covered it up with getting revenge for being beaten. He had admitted, on more than one occasion, that he was doing it to save Akane or get her back. He thought back to the fight with Kirin. _"You idiot. You don't know anything, do you? If I quit now, how will i get you back?"_ He had fought to win her, to get her back. He thought back to shortly after he moved here. The Martial Arts Ice Skating competition. _"Akane is MY fiancé!" _He had claimed her then too. On other occasions as well, he hadn't hesitated to announce to the world that Akane was HIS.

Ranma sighed and let himself down to his neck in the water. _What am i going to do? Why do I insist on fighting FOR her so much? It's not just fighting to win for winning's sake. It's fighting for her. To keep her. Man, this is so confusing._

----------------------------------------------

Akane kept checking behind her to make sure Ranma wasn't trying to sneak a look at her. "_I'm sure he's waiting for me to get undressed. Then he's going to come peeking through the bushes or something. What a hentai!"_ Akane sighed. After one last look around, she started to strip. After each article of clothing she would try to cover that portion of her body up. Just in case Ranma decided to try and get a free show.

Akane finally started rinsing herself off in the cool, clear water. It felt so good to finally be clean, or at least as clean as she could get considering, after all the walking they had done. After Akane was satisfied that she was clean enough, she headed back to the camp site after getting dressed. "_I wonder if Ranma is done with the hot spring. Sure would be nice to go soak."_

Akane walked through the trees until she could tell where the hot springs were. Doing her best to stay where she couldn't see Ranma but he could hear her, Akane spoke up. "Hey Ranma? You almost finished in there?"

"Sure Akane, just gimme a sec to get dressed." Ranma got up and started to get dressed. Of course, he was wearing his traditional black pants and red Chinese shirt. "All right, it's all yours. Don't be too long. You've still got training to do. After all, that is why they call it a _TRAINING_ trip."

"Baka" Akane mumbled under breath as she passed Ranma.

It was going to be a long day.

---------------------------------------

End Chapter 3

Up next - Chapter 4: "And the Training Begins"

A/N: Aside from my recent edits, this story has been discontinued. I may clean it up and rewrite portions, but do not expect a new chapter anytime in the near future. Check profile for more information.


End file.
